Wrestlemania XX
by twinkylady
Summary: Chuck’s had a long dry spell and Molly is just the one to bring it to an end.


Title:  Wrestlemania XX

Pairing: Chuck Palumbo/Molly Holly

Summary:  Chuck's had a long dry spell and Molly is just the one to bring it to an end.

Author's note:  Written for a yahoo group challenge to write a PWP using a non-conventional pairing with a wrestler not often written about.  

            _Wrestlemania XX – the greatest sports entertainment extravaganza ever seen!  Yeah right.  _

Chuck Palumbo snorted as he wandered the halls of the "backstage" area of Madison Square Garden.  He'd only been there once or twice before, and he wasn't exactly sure where he was going.  That was okay though.  It was early in the day and he wanted to get familiar with the layout.  The techies and road crew were already hard at work setting up the ring and arena sets.  

The business had been especially tough the last year or two.  Ever since Vince had bought out the competition there were more guys, less TV time and lower checks for everybody.  Well, almost everybody if you didn't count the golden boy HHH.  Chuck's lips twisted in derision – he'd had the dubious pleasure of riding in the elevator at the hotel with the happy couple.  They hadn't even noticed that they weren't alone.  For a minute he had thought Stephanie was going to go down on Hunter right in front of him!

He slid his hands into the pockets of his trainers and adjusted himself a bit.  His last relationship had ended almost a year ago and since he wasn't the type to pick up a different rat every night it had been awhile since he'd had a good lay.  It had gotten to the point where he walked around with a semi-erect dick all the time now.  So far none of the guys had noticed, or if they had nobody had said anything.

He wondered if he'd run into Molly.  This was the first time the rosters had been together in a couple of months.  The two of them had ended up sitting together in the catering area for awhile at the last pay-per-view.  He had fallen instantly in lust with the tiny brunette.  They had talked for an hour or so, he wasn't sure.  She was very intelligent and opinionated, but he got the feeling most people didn't know that about her.  She was far classier than the other divas, being one of the very few that wasn't bottle-blonde and wore far too much makeup.  She was also a legitimate athlete and wasn't too happy with the "diva" part of the job description.

He had to adjust himself a little further just thinking about her.  She was over a foot shorter than he was, but he had visions of holding her in his arms, her legs locked around his waist, buried in her to the hilt.  

His breath coming a bit faster now, he began looking around in earnest for a bathroom, the locker rooms, hell even an unoccupied broom closet would do in a pinch!  At the end of the hall he saw a sign pointing to the locker rooms and broke into a run.

MSG was large enough that there were several rooms and the talent had been split up into smaller groups.  It just so happened that the FBI ended up with one of the smaller ones to themselves.  He burst through the door, panting.  Checking to see that he was alone, he locked the door and slumped against it for a moment, eyes closed.

He straightened up, kicked off his shoes and made short work of his other clothes.  He winced as his dick bounced up after getting caught in the elastic of his trainers.  Being 6'6", he was proportional everywhere and that meant his erection was sizable – and at this point it was painful.  He slid his fist over his throbbing flesh and gave a few firm strokes, unable to hold back a groan.  He headed to the bathroom to take care of business, not wanting to make a mess on the carpet.

Flinging open the door, he realized the shower was running.  _Dammit!_  He had counted on being alone and frankly, the matter just couldn't wait.  He was moving towards the toilet stall when he froze.  The unmistakable scent of Sunflowers was coming from the shower.    __

_Sunflowers?  But that…that was Molly's perfume!_

He turned back to the shower stall and gently drew back the curtain to find a vision – literally his own wet dream – before him.

Molly was facing away from him, the luscious curve of hip and buttock drawing his gaze.  He watched one rivulet of water as it trailed down her spine and disappeared in her cleft.  His fingers and tongue ached to follow that same path and he stepped towards her. 

"I wondered when you'd get here.  I was beginning to think I'd have to finish myself off before I turned into a prune."  Molly turned head over her left shoulder and grinned at him.  Her wet hair was slicked back from her face and her lashes were spiked with water droplets.  "Come on, I won't bite – unless you want me to."

His reverie broken, he reached her in one more step and pressed his erection against her back.  She was so much shorter than him that he bent his knees so he could rub it between the mounds of her beautiful ass.  She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts, her own much smaller ones covering his.  Her nipples were rock hard and burned into his palms.  

"Oh God, oh god, oh god that feels so fucking good," he whispered into her ear as he licked and sucked her neck.  Kneading her full breasts he felt her nipples get even larger and harder against his hands.  She ground herself against him, rubbing his throbbing cock against her soft flesh.

"Fuck me Chuck, fuck me hard.  I want your cock inside me NOW!"  She leaned against the wall in front of her and pressed her ass against him even harder.

"I can't go slow, not the first time baby but I promise I'll make it up to you."  His voice trembled with need.  He could feel the rumblings in his balls that signaled he was going to come soon.  He grasped her hips and lifted them up a bit.  The tip of his cock slid over her cleft and down to the entrance of her body.  

"Unh, you're so wet already, so fucking hot!  Fuck I'm not gonna last!"  With one last groan he thrust fully into her heat.  Her body clamped down on him as he slammed her hips back and was engulfed.  Her velvet skin encased him, stroking him.  His cock swelled to make her impossibly tight and he gritted his teeth to hold back his screams of pleasure.  

"Fuck me baby, that's right fill my pussy.  God you're so hard, so good.  Fuck me until you come.  I want to feel you come in me, feel your cock explode in me.  I play with my clit every night dreaming of your cock.  I want you to come all over me, in my pussy, in my mouth, even in my ass.  I'm gonna fuck you until neither one of us can stand up."  Molly's voice was practically a growl as she urged him on.  

Chuck couldn't take it any more and a cry of pure male satisfaction escaped his lips.  His body tightened and he got about three more strokes when he spurted inside her.   His knees weak, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them both to the tile floor, still buried inside her.

She turned in his arms and his cock slid out of her and over her wet, sensitive flesh.  She gasped as she felt him still hard against her.  Her hips rocked up and down, rubbing her clit over his cock.  

"Oh Chuck I've wanted to do that for so long."  She bent her head and kissed his mouth, taking his panting moans into her mouth.  She sucked on his bottom lip, working it gently with her teeth and tongue.  

His hands came up to play with her breasts.  His hands were large enough that he could cup her almost completely.  He rotated his palms against her nipples and used the tips of his fingers to lightly stroke her smooth skin.  He could tell by the heft and shape of them she was all-natural.

He slipped his mouth from hers and trailed a line of kisses over to her ear and neck.   He knew from before she was sensitive there and when she felt his warm breath in her ear she groaned and pressed her hips closer to his.  He drew his fingers down her breasts to her nipples and brushed lightly at the tips until they were almost angrily red and throbbing.  Molly worked a hand between their bodies and pressed his cock tighter against her.  Every stroke of her nipples shot straight down between her legs, like there was a live wire connecting them to her clit.  She moved her hips harder and faster against him, her swollen clit catching on the ridge of skin under the head of his cock.

"Ride me baby, use my dick to make yourself come.  Your pussy was so fucking hot I couldn't stand it, never got soft.  I haven't been soft for weeks, thinking about your sweet ass.  I've been jacking off at least twice a day, rubbing myself almost raw.   I want to watch you come on me, watch your eyes cloud up and feel your pussy on me when you come."  

            Molly's gasps told him she was nearing the end.  He licked down her neck and shoulder and lifted her right breast to his mouth.  He sucked on her nipple like a starving man whose last meal was her succulent flesh.  

            Her fingers slipped underneath his cock to rub directly on her clit.  Her juices flowed over him and he easily moved so his cock impaled her once more.  He canted his eyes upward, watching her watch him suck her nipple.  Her breath came in gasps as he let his tongue snake out and used the tip of it to pleasure her breast where she could see.  His hands gripped her hips and he helped her move up and down on his shaft.  Her internal muscles gripped him like a vise and he could feel his pulse throbbing in his dick.

            He released her breast and angled her body away from him a bit so he could watch her fingers moving at the juncture of their bodies.  He always got turned on watching a woman play with herself.  She spread her outer lips apart so he got a good view of what she was doing.

            "Oh yeah baby that's so fucking hot, play with your clit.  Fuck you're so good.  Come for me Molly, I want you to come all over me.  I want to feel your pussy squeeze me tight when you come."

            His hot words pushed Molly over the edge and her fingers rubbed harder and faster over her clit as her orgasm broke over them.  He covered her mouth with his, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth with the same rhythm as his cock plunging into her body.  Her juices gushed over him and the sudden warmth along with her spasms took him with her.  Molly collapsed against his chest and licked his ear, working her internal muscles along his erection.  His fingers tightened on her hips and he slammed himself into her one last time as his every muscle in his body bore down and poured his release into her once more.

            They slumped together against the wall, the shower jets pouring cool water over them.  He absently wiped the spray from his eyes, panting.

            "Jesus Christ woman…I've…never… come twice…that fast…before," he panted, trying to catch his breath.  "Hell I don't think I've ever come that hard before."  His arms were wrapped around her back, holding her close to him.

            Molly smiled against his neck, her arms wrapped tight around him as well.  She gave a chuckle of pure feminine delight that turned into a surprised cry when the water went fully cold against her back.  

            "We better get out of here before we drown big guy."  

She stood up and quickly washed under the cold spray.  He watched her from the floor, drinking in the sight of her gorgeous curves.  As far as he was concerned he could happily spend the rest of the night right where he was, but he figured the other guys would come looking for him soon.

As if on cue, he heard somebody pounding on the outer door and Nunzio's voice drifted in.

"Who the fuck locked this door?!?  Chuckie boy are ya in there?  Open up I gotta take a whiz!  C'mon man I'm dyin' out here!"  Nunzio's outrage was evident in his tone.  

Chuck grimaced, levered himself up off the floor and kissed Molly before reaching around her to turn off the water.  He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, tucking it tightly.  

"Gimme a minute Nunzio I'm in the shower!" he snapped.

Molly put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  "It's okay, I've got some clothes by the sink.  If you'll grab them and hand them in here I'll get dressed and we can go someplace and talk."

Chuck pulled her fully against his body and kissed her deeply this time, sucking her full lips and using his own to trace her mouth.  "You bet Molly."  With that he stepped out of the shower and handed her the bag he found next to the sink.

He crossed to the outer door and flipped the locks.  Nunzio nearly bowled him over in his rush to get to the bathroom.  

"Christ man, what were you doin' in here, havin' a fuckin' orgy or something?"  Nunzio didn't even look at him as he headed straight for the toilet.  

Chuck leaned back against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head.  His lips curved in satisfaction and he whispered, "Yeah, something like that."

Molly appeared from the bathroom, dressed in a tank top and jeans, her hair still damp and pushed off her face.  His own clothes dangled from her left hand and she tossed them over.  Her eyes twinkled and her grin mirrored his own.  

"Get dressed and let's get out of here.  I've worked up an appetite and I'm starving."  Her eyes traveled appreciatively over his muscled frame as he dropped the towel and stepped into his trainers.  He pulled on the rest of his clothes and draped one arm around her shoulders and they headed off to the catering area.

Nunzio stepped out of the bathroom, zipping himself up just as the door closed.  "Hey Chuckie, what's going on?  I heard voi…."  He trailed off as he realized he was standing in the locker room alone.  "Well I'll be damned.  I don't know who it was, but it's about time you got some Chuckie boy.  I hope she was good!"  


End file.
